


It Started With a Kiss

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flash Fic, Kissing, Nipple Play, PoV Philippa Georgiou, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou era established relationship sexy tiems.





	It Started With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).

> This was inspired by Radiolaria's [Milippa fanart](https://flo-n-flon.tumblr.com/post/166441331737/for-anonnim-michael-and-philippa-kissing-more) which turned up on my dash again yesterday and lit a spark, which took flame until I wrote this in less than 2 hours.

“Captain.” Michael’s low-voiced murmur brings Philippa’s head around, just in time for Michael to lean in and press her lips to her Captain’s cheek. Philippa feels her eyes go wide with surprise as her Number One leans back, a little smile teasing at the corners of her mouth as she goes back to staring at the data on the screen in front of them. Philippa glances around the Bridge but no one is looking their way, no one is smirking – they all, even Mr Saru, have their attention on their tasks. When Philippa looks back at her First Officer, Michael is still standing with her hands clasped behind her back, just as Philippa is standing, and her face is perfectly smooth with no hint of a smile.

Philippa leans into Michael’s space and says softly, “Sneaky of you, Number One.”

Michael half glances at her, raises one eyebrow, then resumes her study of the data. “Sneaky, Captain?” she asks, her tone implying she has no idea what Philippa is talking about.

“Yes, Michael, sneaky.”

The young woman shakes her head slightly, clearly trying to pretend ignorance. 

The Captain glances around the Bridge again, then she leans in and presses her mouth to Michael’s. When she pulls back, her First Officer is smirking, and she scowls for a moment, then says, “Mr Saru, you have the conn. Commander Burnham, with me.” Her tone is stern, and she sees a flicker of concern in Michael’s eyes before she turns and strides across the Bridge and into her Ready Room. 

As soon as Michael’s through the door, Philippa calls “Computer, Privacy Protocol”, and she sees another flicker of concern in her lover’s eyes. Then she clasps the young woman by the shoulders and kisses her very thoroughly, and Michael’s rigid muscles soften as her Philippa eases her mouth open, then her arms wrap around her Captain as she eagerly kisses back.

Philippa backs her across the room to the couch in the corner, then pushes her to sit down before straddling Michael’s lap – all without breaking their kiss. When they come up for air, her lover has her uniform jacket unzipped and is cupping her breasts, her thumbs poised over Philippa’s nipples.

“You had me worried just now,” Michael tells her, her mellow voice betraying no hint of concern.

“That was payback for the sneaky kissing and the smirking,” Philippa tells her.

Michael smirks again, gloriously, and Philippa growls in the back of her throat, then brings her mouth to her lover’s throat, grazing her teeth down her skin. Michael moans and tilts her head back to give her greater access, but she doesn’t let her Captain distract her from her intentions as Philippa discovers a moment later when the pads of her thumbs rub across her stiff nipples. She groans softly, then laps at Michael’s skin above the collar of her jacket.

“You’re too buttoned up,” she groans, and Michael squeezes her breasts firmly, then says, “So unbutton me, Captain.” Her slight emphasis on Philippa’s rank sends a jolt of desire down her spine to lodge between her thighs.

“Very well, Commander.” She unzips Michael’s jacket, pulling the two halves apart with vigour, then staring in surprise as she discovers her daring young lover is wearing neither a bra nor any kind of undershirt. “Michael,” she breathes, immensely aroused.

“Philippa.” Michael’s low voice is shaking slightly, and her Captain cups both breasts in her hands, then lifts the one in her right and suckles on the nipple, making her lover groan in pleasure. She repeats the gesture with her other breast, and Michael shifts beneath her, then cries out when Philippa delicately bites down on her breast, before she soothes the sting with her tongue. 

“Philippa,” Michael groans. “Please.”

The Captain drops her right hand between her First Officer’s legs and begins to rub vigorously through her pants and underwear. Michael groans, “Yes, yes”, then cries out wordlessly when Philippa bites down on her breast. Her whole body goes rigid beneath her lover’s as her climax hits her. Philippa repeats the process and drives her to a second climax.

“That was incredible, thank you,” Michael says a short time later when she’s recovered her equilibrium.

“My pleasure, as always, Number One.”

She’s startled when Michael stands up, simultaneously lifting her up. “What are you doing?” she asks, then subsides when Michael sets her down on the couch.

“Lie down, please, Philippa.”

She obeys, then moans softly when Michael draws her pants and underwear down her legs without removing them. Then she lies on her side next to her Captain and leans down to kiss her, while circling the entrance to her sex with two fingertips. Philippa moans again when Michael’s fingers stop circling and slide inside her. She’s already so aroused that it only takes a few thrusts of her lover’s fingers and she’s climaxing hard with a cry. Michael eases her through the aftershocks, then starts thrusting a second time, her mouth busy at the hollow of Philippa’s throat as she works her towards a second climax.

Afterwards she draws her hand away and Philippa can barely restrain herself when Michael casually licks her fingers clean. Then Michael helps her to fix her clothes, before zipping her own jacket closed again.

“So much for my rule about no sex while we’re on duty,” Philippa observes lightly.

Michael immediately looks stricken. “I’m sorry, Captain. I –”

“Don’t,” Philippa says immediately. “If I’d cared that much about that rule, I’d have stopped you before we got that far.” She kisses her briefly. “But we should get back onto the Bridge.”

“Aye Captain,” Michael says, unironically.

Philippa chuckles, then gives her a brief hug. “Thank you for a very pleasant interlude.”

“It was my pleasure,” Michael says immediately.

“Mine too.” She leads the way across her Ready Room and hits the control button by the door, which releases the Privacy Protocol, and lets them out. They walk out onto the Bridge and go back to their stations, and Philippa conceals a smile as she considers the fact that her so-proper, Vulcan-raised lover happily aided her in breaking her ‘No sex while we’re on duty’ rule.


End file.
